Mobile devices with a display, such as tablets and cellular telephones have become ubiquitous, and, with the advent and growing popularity of smartphones, not only are they a dominant force in voice communications, they increasingly play a role in data communications. The term “smartphone” is generally employed to refer to a cellular telephone that provides features beyond simply voice communications, such as geographical mapping and navigation (using, for example, global positioning system (GPS) links), access to musical libraries, Internet access, and non-voice messaging, such as texting, for example. Such features may be provided by applications, often referred to as “apps.” Smartphones may operate using any of a variety of platforms, using any of a variety of operating systems, available from a number of cell-phone manufacturers and cellular service providers.
Although such applications are convenient and popular, many automobile accidents are now attributed to a driver's use of a cell phone or smartphone while driving. As a result a number of states ban drivers from text messaging while driving and some states even ban the use of a cell phone while driving. Many countries ban all cell phone use while driving. These measures have been undertaken, in part, because a driver's use of a cell phone or smartphone can distract the driver from the primary responsibility of safe driving. Three types of distraction attributable to cell phone usage while driving are now widely recognized. Visual distraction occurs when the driver takes his or her eyes off the road to view his cell phone. Manual/mechanical distraction occurs when the driver removes one or both hands from the steering wheel to operate his cell phone. Either of these distractions or other can lead to a cognitive distraction whereby a driver's reaction time may be impaired.
Although systems and methods have been developed or proposed to minimize distractions during cell phone usage, problems remain and, as a result, a need exists for a system that provides information to a driver through a heads-up display and input through a device conveniently mounted on a steering wheel or through voice recognition, for example, so that visual, mechanical and cognitive driving distractions are minimized.